The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a Jacquard machine equipped with to-and-fro moving lifting wires equipped with arresting hooks for coupling the lifting wires with stationary arresting blades. The invention of the present disclosure has particular applicability with double lift-open shed-Jacquard machines using single lifting wires (single-leg lifting wires).
According to a prior art loom of this general type, as disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 552,691, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,415 the lifting wires are guided at their lower region through a stationary lifting wire board or floor portion. In the event that the coupling action between the lifting wires and the lifting blades does not proceed according to the programme contemplated, for some reason or other, for instance due to oscillations or deformation of the lifting wires, then, the lifting wires undesirably can drop until reaching the lifting wire board, under the action of a spring which pulls such lifting wires downwards. The lifting wire-entrainment hooks coacting with the lifting blades can be guided out of the region where they can be coupled with the lifting blade-entrainment hooks, so that the lifting wires no longer can be entrained by the lifting blades. When this happens there is required relatively complicated repair work.